Mistaken Difference
by LaFernweh
Summary: He had heard the stories of the great hero who came back time and time again to save the land. The legends described the great hero to be mighty and brave. A savior garbed in green who could vanquish any foe that step before him with his skill and blessed blade. A goddesses blessing lay within him and courage was his most noble asset. Link was none of those things.


"Your eyes glow, Mutt." Midna announces one night as they make their way into the Faron province. The tone of voice she uses isn't as petulant as it would have been just a short time ago and for that Link is grateful.

He is entirely aware of the luminous quality of his sharp blue eyes. The village people would always tell him it was a beasts quality then follow up the statement with a quick joke or jive that would erase any negative feelings that might have arose. Link never took it personally or put much thought into it. He was always aware that he was a bit different from the rest of the village but never felt out of place because of it. The hero had always assumed that the way his eyes shone in the dark was just one of those unique qualities and accepted it for what it was. He'd never thought it actually meant anything.

He never thought he'd be an actual beast either.

Link let out a huff and continued making his way through the tall grass. The moon and stars above lit up the night sky and cast a soothing glow upon everything beneath it.

Midna let out a yawn and stretched her arms out wide before repositioning herself. She cards her pointed fingers through the thick fur on the back of Links neck as she speaks "We should stop soon.." she says, hands moving higher to pat between the wolfs pointed ears "Its late and you need to be wide awake for tomorrow. Link turns his head and furrows his brows at her in a look of confusion. Her visible eye rolls "In order to protect me. Duh."

The hero shakes his head in disbelief and lets out an agitated growl. The imp tugs on his ear forcing him to immediately stop and hisses out a threat that is duly noted and ignored.

Who would have thought this would be his life?

The thought weighs on him as the pair settle themselves beneath a tree. Link sniffs the ground for a moment and then the air to make sure there was no approaching danger. The unforgettable scent of home and friends reaches him and tugs at his heart reminding him that, that's where he should be. Not out in the woods in the middle of the night with a temperamental imp while on some journey to save the kingdom.

He of all the people…

Link is pulled out of his thoughts by another painful tug to his ear. "Hey, I'm talking to you!" Midna grumbles pulling at his ear again when shes done speaking "All clear?" she asks for the second time. Link does his best not to pull his lips back and let out a snarl. Instead he only nods his head.

Satisfied with his answer Midna hops off and stretches one more time before flattening the grass a bit with her hands "Lay down!" she demands, pointing at the spot right behind her. The grass around them is tall and sways in the wind. Its good cover and Link hopes it'll help cover their scent.

The wolf circles then lays on his stomach. Midna sits and leans back against his side, adjusting herself and elbowing him in the ribs a few times before settling down.

He prays to the goddesses for patience for what must be the dozenth time that day.

"Night, wolf."

Link huffs.

The ground beneath him is familiar but only so much. The smells around him are ones that have been around him all his life but now they're so much more than what they used to be. He can hear the birds in their nest above him and if he strains himself enough he can hear the men from his village call to each other as they make their nightly patrols. Patrols that were never needed before.

Ordon village used to be a quiet sleepy place full of content villagers and laughing children that followed and looked up to Link as if he really were the hero the goddesses intended him to be. But now instead it was a cheerless place full of mourning parents who worried and cried for their missing children and feared the worst may have become of them. It was a silent, broken place full of regret and peace they had so long cherished had been shattered all in a night. The women who, not long ago, worked their crops now stayed indoors as the men who stood beside and helped them walked the village at night in order to fend of any threat that may rear its ugly wolfish head.

The people Link had called his family now cringed at the site of him.

"Beast!" They had called him "Demon!"

The man who Link had grown to see as a father slashed his sword at him without a second thought. The hatred in his eyes hurt him more than the gash in his shoulder. The terrified scream Uli let out at the mere sight of his beastly form filled him with more fear than he had ever felt.

Everything had changed so drastically in such a short amount of time.

The world had become a dangerous place full of beasts and mad men that wanted to see all he loved burn. It was as if all the darkness the great heroes of old had fought so valiantly to vanquish had thrust itself back onto the land.

Link didn't know how to keep up.

Nothing was as it should have been. Link, a lowly farm boy with no family or great deeds to speak of was suddenly some great hero. The one who was somehow destined to save the land when he couldn't even save those dear to him.

He had heard the stories of the great hero. The one who came back time and time again to save the land and bring peace back to a once broken world. He knew the legends and he had read the tomes left behind by his parents that old of a young boy who traveled across time to bring peace back to the land. The one who saved the princess time and time again without fail. A forest child who had used the power of spirit filled masks to aid those around him and conquer a demon that for so long lay dormant. He had memorized the stories time and time again.

The legends described the great hero to be mighty and brave. A savior garbed in green who could vanquish any foe that step before him with his skill and blessed blade. A godesses blessing lay within him and courage was his most noble asset.

Link was none of those things. He was tired and confused, fearing what lay before him and behind. The world had become a place he didn't understand and had changed him into a beast of darkness that struck fear into those who once loved him. He had been thrust into a position that he didn't know how to handle. The world weighed heavily down upon his shoulders.

He was scared and he didn't know what to do.

Link was no hero.

A low whine came from deep within his chest. His ears lay flat back against his head in defeat.

A gentle rustle and movement against his side notified him that Midna was awake.

"Hey now.." the edge to her voice is missing as she lays her hand gently upon his head "Its all right." she soothes "You'll be back to normal soon enough." She works her fingers at the back of links ear and works her way up as if apologizing for pulling it earlier "Just remember that you're with me… I'm not gonna let anything too bad happen to you. It'll be okay."

The gentle touches help soothe the ache in his chest and calm his tired muscles.

The earnesty in her voice surprises Link. The icy grip that held his heart moments before slowly vanished at the imps heartfelt words.

This goes on for minutes and the hero can feel his eyes drooping as she continues to pet him.

Before he falls asleep he feels that, just for a moment, everything is going to be all right.


End file.
